Consider Me Gone
by tweebaforlife
Summary: Brock and reba are planning to get back together when a mid life crisis happens again
1. Chapter 1

It's been 8 years already since the divorce that tore our family apart. As much as I want Barbara Jean to experience my pain, I don't want her to go through this too.

"Reba, it's too late. There's nothing you can do about it. I've got my eye on another woman and my heart wants what it wants."

"Brock-" he cut me off.

"Reba, I- I just want a new beginning. Oh and you know Cheyenne's friend from college, Macy? Well, she's got hair of gold and lips that shine in the dark."

"What ever happened to having a heart of gold?" I muttered to myself.

I try to tell him it's not a good idea, that his life would be even more hectic, and that girl is probably going to divorce him once she gets ahold of his money! Of course, in this phase that he's in, he won't budge an ear to listen.

2 months go by, and as Brock is walking to Reba's house about to tell Reba that she was right, that he should have never hooked up with that Macy chick, and tell his true feelings to Reba, he hears a loud thud on the upstairs floor. "Reb-Ahhhh!" A pile of pills sits on its side half in the container, half out in Reba's weakly clutched hand. The majority is gone and swallowed.

Brock's eyes start to well up with tears dotting down his cheeks as he reads the attached note on the toilet, "Dear Brock, you tore this family apart. You made me feel like a fool for marrying you in the first place, and a fool now for this. But through all of this, with you coming over here all the time, and that unexpected intimate moment we shared 2 nights ago, I love you Brock. And to know that you don't love me too, that's the worst feeling. Goodbye Brock, tell the kids I love them. Van, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, and even Henry, mommy loves you all and I am always watching over you, me and my buddy, God. And also, to answer that therapist question 4 years ago, yes, I do still love you, and I never stopped for a second! Please forgive me... I never moved on."

By this time Brock is gasping for air over his sobbing. He could barely make out the whole note, but somehow he managed to... For Reba.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock finally calms himself down and checks to see if I had a pulse. When he notices I had a very small pulse he quickly grabs his phone and dials 911. The operator on the other end says "911 whats your emergency?" Two seconds later brock yells into the phone "my ex wife she over dosed and i think shes dying please send help right away!" The operator thinks for a minute and finally says "sir calm down, I need to know your name and address. Brock immediately says "Brock Hart, the address is 92389 little rock st, houston texas. Please hurry and send help!"

The operator sends the dispatch unit to my house. They lifted me on to a gurney and drove away. Brock followed the ambulance to the hospital and paced the waiting room floor. He spotted some pamphlets on a rack about child birth, he had a flashback to when cheyenne was born. Three hours past since I was rushed to the hospital, and brock was still waiting for the doctor to tell him something. The doctor finally comes out "Brock Hart?" "Thats me. what happened?" Brock says with a worried tone. "Well Mr. Hart she is a lot better now but she did over dose. You can go see her if you'd like." When he goes into to see reba his worry turns into anger. He asked her in a very angry tone "why did you over dose reba?!" When reba wouldn't look at him or talk to him, he got even more mad then before. "Reba why aren't you talking to me!?" She sighed and finally said "Why? why did I do this?! Well lets see, Brock you hurt me and then made me think you still loved me when you made out with me two nights ago!" "oh, im so sorry Reba I didn't mean too." he started to calm down. "whatever can you just take me home" Reba had to ask him because she didn't want the kids to know.

Brock agreed, and ran down to the parking lot to get his truck. They sat in silence for what seemed like two minutes before brock spoke. "Reba do you still love me?" he asked very carefully afraid he might get hit. Reba looked a little shocked that he would ask her that. She finally answered "Yes brock I do I always have and always will! why?" "Well then can we talk, I want to tell you what I really feel." Reba was a little confused 'what does he mean does he really still love me' she started to wonder. She was starting to get nervous "Okay, what do you want to tell me?" "Reba if I tell you can you promise not to hit me or be angry?" She thought for a minute and then said "I promise I wont hit you or get angry" "Okay, well I still love you reba more than you know. Can you give me another chance?" She was shocked, but she started thinking again 'can i take him back, he loves me and I love him' she started smiling. "Really brock you still love me? You want us back too?" "Yes reba i really do! I even want us back!" Reba unbuckled and scooted closer to brock. She whispered seductively in his ear "then take me home and do whatever you want to me baby!" Brock hit the brakes and looked at her suprised. "what did you just say?" "I said take me home and do whatever you want to me." Brock thought for a couple of minutes then hit the gas. Reba was to excited to wait that she said "Brock want to go to the backseat?" "Don't you want to be in your bed when we do this reba?" Brock was nearly swerving when i said "Pull over Brock! Pull over!" Brock did just so, but looked at me with big eyes and said "Reba! I can't wait." He started at a loose button on my pants. I started to giggle a little bit, but then i said "ahh not just yet." I wanted to truly surprise him when we got home, but that was time ticking away. So on the side of the freeway that evening we started to share a guilty pleasure... until the cops arrived. When the cops left i told brock to drive to my house so we could continue our evening. After all the kids and barbra jean went to fisheye bottom for the weekend. We pulled into my driveway and brock carried me to my room. He took off my pants and shirt, and then it was my turn to undress him. He was surprised when I ripped off his pants and shirt. "Reba those were brand new!" "Don't you want me though?" Brock had to think a little bit longer "Of course I do baby!" "Then shut up and kiss me brock."


End file.
